Baby Agents
Plot/Summary/Overview 'E'verybody at T.U.F.F. are turned into babies by Snaptrap. Synopisis 'S'naptrap's latest evil plan is a new Youth Ray that turns anything into a baby-version of itself. He planned to use it on T.U.F.F, Who were celebrating their Victory at the Agency. Larry disagrees with the Plan, and Snaptrap zaps him with the Youth Ray, Turning him into a baby. Larry then starts to wail, And Snaptrap orders Ollie and Francisco to babysit Larry while he goes out to T.U.F.F. HQ and complete the rest of his plan. 'M'eanwhile, Back at T.U.F.F. Headquarters, The Agents are playing their favorate game, "Dunkin' Dudley", Where they dunk Dudley into a Water Tank and see if he can catch all the Stuffed-Animal "Villians" Figurines. While they were all distracted, Snaptrap sneaks in, Somehow getting through the T.U.F.F. Intruder Alarms, Slips some of the potion from the Youth Ray into the Punch Bowl and Party Snacks; Then sneaks out again and waits outside the T.U.F.F Window waiting for the fun to begin. 'S'oon, Agent Nutz goes over to the Snack Bar to get some Punch. He takes a sip of the punch, And suddenly transforms into a baby. Kitty notices the infant, And goes over to help when Snaptrap jumps out with his Youth Ray and starts zapping everyone. First, He zaps the Chief and Keswick, Thus turning them into babies, Then, Dudley and Kitty jump in front of Snaptrap just as he had blasted the last agent; Dudley and Kitty then grab their weapons and aim them at Snaptrap. Snaptrap then says "You know, You guys are really stupider than you think". He blasts them, Thus turning both Dudley and Kitty into infants. Snaptrap laughs, And decides to transform all of Petropolis into babies as well. Kitty and Dudley (Now little babies) look down at themselves and realize what had just happened. They try to speak, But the only words that come out of their mouth are baby noises and drool. Then they try to communicate in Baby Talk; It works. They crawl their way over to Keswick and the Chief (You can barely see the Chief, Though) and ask them what is going on (In their baby language). Keswick (As a baby) replies telling them that Snaptrap built a Youth Ray that can make a younger version of anything. The Chief (As a baby Flea) tells them to get over to the city where Snaptrap was, And get the Youth Ray so Keswick can reverse the effects and get everyone back to normal. Dudley tries to shout "To the T.U.F.F. Mobile!", But only baby noises and drool come out of his mouth. The two agents quickly crawl their way over to the car, But then realize babies can't drive, So Keswick quickly (Now that he is younger he has faster energy) builds an Auto Stroller with a Fire-Powered Engine. Kitty and Dudley hop inside it, And speed off toward the middle of town, Where Snaptrap was using his ray on everyone and everything. 'M'eanwhile, In the heart of the City, Snaptrap is turning everyone into babies and small children. He laughs evilly and maniacally, While zapping every pedestrian in his sight. Then there is a scene where Snaptrap is zapping Quacky the Duck and the Sharing Moose, Turning them into babies. Then another scene where Snaptrap zaps Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe, Turning them into babies as well along with other characters such as: *Peg Puppy *Bird Brain *Zippy *Owl *Bat *Ewe *Duck (Or also known as Skip) *The Chameleon *And other minor/major characters. Snaptrap then hears a small baby behind him, Yelling "Fweeze, Snaptwap!"...It's Kitty Katswell, With a pacifier in her mouth. She spits the pacifier at Snaptrap's face, Giving him black eye. He screams in pain, While Dudley pulls off his (wet) diaper and throws it onto Snaptrap's face as well, Making him scream louder. Kitty, Who is behind a screaming Snaptrap, Scoots over a giant Playpen Prison. Snaptrap then slips on Kitty's pacifier, Making him fall backwards into the Playpen, Thus making him let go of the Youth Ray. Dudley catches it, And Kitty traps Snaptrap inside the Playpen. Then, Dudley then sets the Ray to reverse, And zaps him and everybody else in Petropolis back to normal. They then zap Snaptrap, Who is still in the Playpen, Turning him into a baby. He then starts to cry, As the scene ends with him being locked up in Baby Prison. 'B'ack at the Agency, The Chief congratulates Kitty and Dudley, And Dudley says he thinks he had forgotten something, Something important, But then throws the Youth Ray into the T.U.F.F Dumpster, And digging in the Dumpster, Was the Chameleon. He finds the ray, then starts laughing maniacally. Then, The episode ends. Category:Fan fiction